ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Bytar
Bytar is the Serpentine Warrior of the Constrictai tribe. He is black and orange and has yellow eyes, with white fangs. He has orange spikes on the top of his head. His left eye is almost covered in scaly skin, showing some of his battle scars. History NOTE: Multiple instances of the same Serpentine characters appear simultaneously in the T.V. show in order to fill out the Serpentine ranks. As such, this article will note any major appearances of a Constrictai warrior, as well as group appearances where Bytar himself would likely appear. Spellbound (Flashback) During the Serpentine Wars, a Constrictai warrior attacked Jamanakai Village with the other Serpentine, though was defeated when the Master of Water used the water in a fountain to drench him. Can of Worms At the Toxic Bogs, Bytar and several other Serpentine watch as the Ninja drift away on a log. Later, when Pythor tried to unite the Serpentine, they were interrupted by the Ninja. They were able to capture all but Zane, who freed them. The Snake King Bytar, Chokun, and Snike fought Kai, but the Samurai captured them, angering him. Later, the Serpentine boarded a bus to visit the City of Ouroboros, where they would watch the fight between Pythor and the other Serpentine Generals. Later, they watched the Ninja "fight" Samurai X. Tick Tock The Serpentine await for Pythor to figure how to get the map that will lead them to the four Fangblades. When Pythor realizes the anti-venom in the Serpentine Staffs will reveal a map, they cheer. Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Serpentine arrived at Mega Monster Amusement Park to retrieve the first Fangblade. When they did, they stopped the Ninja from taking it from them, but had to get it back from Samurai X. The Green Ninja The Serpentine went to the Fire Temple to retrieve a Fangblade. However, the Ninja attacked them, and they decided to make the volcano more unstable. When they got out, Pythor saw the Fangblade and took it. All of Nothing After fighting the Ninja, the Serpentine disarmed the Ninja and put them in a Vengestone cage. They celebrated by having a Slither Pit, but eventually had to fight Garmadon and the Skulkin. The Rise of the Great Devourer Bytar helped attack the Ninja to stop them from stealing the Fangblades. Day of the Great Devourer After realizing the Devourer is is destroying Ninjago, the Serpentine took refuge in the Fangpyre Tomb. Darkness Shall Rise Bytar was one of the many Serpentine watching Skales try to take control the Serpentine. When Garmadon took control instead and threatened them, he agreed to go with him inside the Black Bounty. After reaching the Golden Peaks, Bytar cheered after Garmadon successfully made the Mega Weapon. Double Trouble Bytar was present when Garmadon requested suggestions to destroy the Ninja. Child's Play Bytar was one of the Serpentine who followed the Generals to the Museum. There, they encounter Garmadon, who told them about reviving the Grundle. After the Ninja stopped him, he left the Museum. The Stone Army Bytar was in the crowd when watching two Venomaris fight each other in a Slither Pit. The Day Ninjago Stood Still At the City of Ouroboros, the Serpentine cheer Skales as he is being crowned as the Serpentine King. He was told to drill and bury Ninjago, but instead, found the Stone Army Tomb. After the army was revived by the Devourer's venom, they tried to fight, but was trapped inside the tomb. The Titanium Ninja During the Golden Master's attack on New Ninjago City, Bytar helped the citizens escape down into the sewers. The Invitation Bytar visited the Yang Tavern to watch the Red Shogun battle Kruncha. The Hatching (Flashback) Wu told the Ninja about the Time Twins, starting with the Serpentine War and how the Serpentine attacked Ninjago. Secrets Discovered Along with Skalidor, Skales, and Skales Jr., Bytar helped track down the Vermillion. LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin (Non Canon) The Constrictai eventually took up the mining operations started by the Skulkin in the Caves of Despair, but had their memories altered by Ronin using the Obsidian Glaive. Because of this, when the Ninja arrived seeking the Obsidian Scythe, Bytar and the others attacked them to defend their mine. Ninjago.com Description Rank: Warrior Bytar, along with the rest of the Constrictai, is all about the muscle. He likes to work out but doesn't like to shower much, so he smells like a locker room full of old cheese sandwiches. He's a brute force bully who will always win a tail wrestle against any Serpentine. And every burping, eating or snoring contest, for that matter. He'll eat and/or beat anything. Sometimes even in that order. He likes to take naps, or as he calls it "meditate on things." Appearances Notes *Bytar's name is a play on the word "biter." Ironically, Fangpyres are more associated with biting. *On the LEGO bio, it says that he can win a tail wrestling match against anyone, despite the fact he has no tail. *His favorite things are eating, biting, and sleeping, and his least favorite thing is baths. *He is missing an eye, though it is unknown how he lost it. *Bytar seems to enjoy candy, as seen in "The Snake King." *Bytar serves as a generic enemy in various levels of LEGO Ninjago: Wu-Cru. Gallery bytarminifigure.jpg|Bytar's Minifigure BytarArt.jpg Constrictaigroup.png SoRBytarTkn.png SoRBytars.png SoR Bytar and Chokun.PNG|In Shadow of Ronin, with Chokun TBytar.png|Bytar in the Tournament app pl:Bytar de:Bytar Category:Serpentine Category:Constrictai Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:Villains Category:Warriors Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2013 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Redeemed Characters Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Rebooted Category:2012 characters Category:2014 characters Category:2017 characters Category:2015 characters Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu